


Doctor and Patient

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua manusia, dua posisi berbeda, namun satu derita dan nasib yang sama.<br/>Apakah Tuhan tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk mereka?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A Super Junior Fanfiction with Sibum couple. Warning inside. DLDR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor and Patient

_Dua manusia, dua posisi berbeda, namun satu derita dan nasib yang sama._

 _Apakah Tuhan tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk mereka?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

 **Doctor and Patient by Eka Kuchiki**

 **Couple: Sibum (Siwon/Kibum), very slight of Wonkyu.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Death chara (guess who), genre _science fiction_ ga berasa, angst, gaje, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

“Kim-u _isanim_ , pasien yang anda tunggu telah datang.”

Mata Kim Kibum masih tetap fokus pada preparat virus beku yang sedang diradiasi oleh radium. Tak sedikitpun matanya bergeser melirik ke arah wanita muda yang menunggu jawabannya.  “Sekarang dia di ruang berapa?”

“Di ruang 303, ruang perawatan intensif,” jawab wanita muda yang bekerja sebagai asistennya.

Kemudian mata coklat gelap miliknya beralih dari preparat yang sedang ditelitinya ke arah asistennya yang tetap menunggu tak jauh dari pintu.

“Apa dia pasien penyakit kanker otak tengah yang langka itu?”

“Ya, _Uisanim_ ,” jawab wanita muda itu.  “apa anda mau melihat keadaannya dulu?”

Akhirnya perparat virus beku itu berhenti diradiasi lalu ia mengatur suhu normal preparat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang penelitian bersama dengan asistennya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Kibum memasuki ruang perawatan intensif—tempat pasien-pasien tertentu yang memiliki penyakit langka dan berbahaya. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana orang-orang akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka mendapat penyembuhan—karena mereka selalu dijemput duluan oleh maut sementara obat untuk menyembuhkan mereka belum selesai dibuat.

Sosok yang tengah terbaring itu sungguh tampan. Lekuk wajahnya sempurna, alis hitam lebatnya melengkung indah, serta  bibirnya merah muda lembut itu terkatup rapat. Ia tak tahu apakah pemuda yang terbaring itu memiliki bola mata yang indah atau tidak karena kedua matanya tertutup oleh kelopak mata.

“Dia pasien kita,” rekan kerjanya, Tan Hangeng, mengatakan itu lagi. Ya, ia tahu pemuda tinggi nan tampan ini adalah pasiennya—ralat, pasien dirinya dan Hangeng. Tapi yang ia ingin ketahui bukan hanya itu—

 _“...namanya Choi Siwon.”_

Kibum mengangguk sekali. _Choi Siwon._ Nama itu telah tersimpan baik-baik di dalam memori otaknya. Sekarang ia bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri yang terlihat sedikit gugup dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang gila atau karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium rumah sakit.

 _...tapi rasanya ia ingin sekali melihat mata pasiennya itu terbuka._

  **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membuka matanya perlahan. Mata coklat gelap yang indah itu tertangkap oleh manik mata Kibum yang kembali mengunjunginya untuk mengecek keadaannya.

“Ternyata anda sudah bangun,” kata Kibum dengan nada datar.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkankan matanya—sepertinya ia masih dalam proses untuk menyadarkan diri. “Dimana saya?” tanyanya pelan.

“Anda berada di ruang perawatan intensif di rumah sakit Seoul,” jawab Kibum (masih) dengan nada datar. Ia mengambil sebuah papan jalan dengan dua lembar kertas dijepit rapat dan sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam untuk mencatat perkembangan pasien. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanan ranjang.

“Saya belum tahu nama anda, _Uisanim_ ,” Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tertusuk oleh jarum infus kepada Kibum. Tak lupa senyum yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya menambah nilai keramahannya. “Choi Siwon _imnida_. Senang bisa mengenal anda.”    

“Kim Kibum _imnida_.” Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Siwon lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Senang bisa mengenal anda juga, Siwon- _ssi_.”

 **.**

 **.**

“...Dulu saya adalah seorang peneliti di sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Mokpo.”

Kibum mengangkat alisnya mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Ternyata pemuda yang sebaya dengannya ini memiliki profesi yang sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu makin tertarik untuk mengetahui latar belakang seorang Choi Siwon.

“...saya sama seperti anda, Kibum- _ssi_ —lulusan yang menyandang titel Doktor. Hanya saja jurusan saya kimia...”

“...dan bidang studi saya biokimia. Ba—”

“Saya lebih fokus ke mikrobiologi dan neurologi,” potong Kibum cepat saat membaca gerakan bibir Siwon yang akan menanyakan bidang studinya. “tetap bercerita. Saya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang diri anda.”

Kali ini Siwon terdiam. Ia mencoba memikirkan kata apa yang akan diucapkannya. Mata coklat gelapnya kini menatap mata kelam Kibum dalam-dalam, menghela napas sekali, lalu mulai bercerita lagi.  

 _“Saya adalah kloning dari_ appa _yang tewas karena kecelakaan...”_

 **.**

 **.**

Hangeng nampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kibum mengenai keadaan Siwon. Siapa sangka, ternyata pemuda tampan seperti Siwon adalah manusia hasil kloning.

“Dari pemeriksaan pertama, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia normal,” kata Kibum sambil membalik kertas  pengamatannya—mengacuhkan tatapan menginterogasi dari Hangeng. “daya tahan manusia klon berbeda dengan dengan manusia biasa. Mereka biasanya lebih rapuh dibandingkan manusia biasa, tetapi bukan tidak mungkin mereka bisa lebih kuat.”

“Tapi bukankah sangat sulit untuk menyembuhkan penyakit langka yang diidapnya?” sanggah Hangeng. Ada sedikit rasa ragu di kata-katanya. “Apalagi dia itu kan—“

“Aku tahu itu, _Hyung_ ,” potong Kibum. “Karena itu, aku akan menemukan obat secepat yang aku bisa.”

 **.**

 **.**

“Kita sudah mengenal selama dua bulan, kan?”

Kibum terdiam tanpa menggeser stetoskopnya di dada bidang Siwon. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda tinggi yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. “Memangnya kenapa?”

Siwon tersenyum simpul. “Mulai hari ini, kita buang panggilan dengan suffiks _-ssi_. Kau harus memanggilku Siwon _-ah_ dan aku akan memanggilmu Kibum _-ah_. Bagaimana?”

“Terserah kau saja.” jawab Kibum nampak tak acuh.

“Baik, Kibum _-ah_...” jawab Siwon dengan aksen seksinya.

Kibum menarik stetoskopnya setelah ia merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya. _Aksen sialan_.

 **.**

 **.**

“...Kanker paru-paru,” kata Kyuhyun datar setelah melihat hasil _scan_. Mata hitamnya menatap Kibum tajam.  “akibat terlalu sering kontak dengan radiasi radon.”

Kibum menghela napas berat. Vonis itu sudah dari dulu disadari olehnya. Hangeng, Donghae, bahkan Kyuhyun sebagai rekan sesama dokter sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu sering memforsir diri dengan mengurung diri di laboratorium dan berkutat dengan obat yang harus diradiasi dengan radium. Padahal Kibum sudah tahu jika radium akan meluruh menjadi radon yang menjadi penyebab bersarangnya penyakit mematikan ini di tubuhnya.  

“Kondisi paru-parumu sudah semakin memburuk, dan akan mencapai stadium akhir.” Kyuhyun menjelaskan gambar _scan_ paru-paru Kibum yang sebagian besar telah tertutupi flek hitam. “Aku hanya punya dua pilihan untukmu. Kemoterapi selama dua kali dalam seminggu atau tetap menunggu cangkok paru-paru yang cocok untukmu.”

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya. “Terserah kau saja. Kau yang tahu yang mana lebih baik untukku.” Jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

“Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta pada pasienmu sendiri, Kim Kibum?” tanya Kyuhyun sinis—yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran. “Sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan dirimu sendiri?”

 **Ironis.** Kibum sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhi dirinya agar mengorbankan waktu dan kesehatannya—bahkan nyawa sekalipun—demi kesembuhan seorang pemuda yang tidak tahu apakah dia menaruh perasaan yang sama pada dirinya.

“Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sembuh,” jawabnya pelan.  “itu saja.”

 **.**

 **.**

“Kibum- _ah_ , kenapa kau memakai topi?”

Alis Kibum terangkat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang telah dibaluti topi rajut biru. “Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memakai topi?”

“Aku suka rambutmu,” Tangan Siwon terulur ke arah kepala Kibum lalu mengelusnya dengan gerakan lembut. “aku ingin membelai rambutmu.”

Rongga dada Kibum terasa sesak. Percuma saja menutupinya. Lambat laun Siwon akan tahu bahwa rambutnya rontok akibat kemoterapi yang dijalaninya. Diam-diam, ia menatap sendu rambut hitam Siwon yang juga semakin menipis.

 _Ia merasakan bahwa takdir tengah menertawakan mereka berdua._

 **.**

 **.**

“Sebenarnya,” Hangeng berdehem sekali, lalu menatap Kibum. “apa hubunganmu dengan Siwon?”

“Hubunganku dengannya adalah **hubungan antara dokter dengan pasiennya**.”

Tak sengaja Siwon mendengar percakapan dua dokternya itu di balik pintu. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Kibum. Memang itu kenyataannya, bukan?

Bagi Siwon, itu hanya makna tersurat. Tapi ia tahu apa makna tersirat di dalam kalimat itu. Makna tersirat itu diartikan sendiri dalam hatinya _, ‘Seorang dokter tidak bisa disebut sebagai dokter jika ia belum pernah mengobati pasien, dan—_

 _—pasien tidak bisa sembuh tanpa bantuan dokter, bukan?’_

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum berlari meninggalkan preparat obatnya dan menuju toilet. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu memuntahkan sesuatu yang berbau anyir. Tangan kirinya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit sementara tangan kanan berpegangan pada wastafel untuk menopang dirinya.

Setelah rasa sakitnya mereda, ia membuka mata lalu menyalakan keran air untuk membasuh mulutnya. Mata kelamnya tertegun melihat pusaran air di wastafel berwarna merah, persis seperti muntahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Darah._

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Malaikat maut sepertinya tidak mau diajak berkompromi untuk mencabut nyawanya. Ia ingin mencabut nyawanya **sebentar lagi**.

 **.**

Di satu ruangan yang berbeda dengan dirinya, Siwon mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi, Kibum melihat Siwon berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tangan kanannya mendekap alkitab, sementara tangan kirinya bersandar pada tembok untuk menjaga keseimbangan.  Bukan pemandangan yang aneh untuknya karena ia selalu melihat rutinitas pasiennya itu setiap minggu.  

“Kau ingin ke gereja, Siwon _-ah_?

Siwon mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk Kibum. “Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini, Kibum _-ah_.”

 **Salah.** Sebenarnya ia tidak pulang ke rumah dari tiga hari yang lalu karena obat yang tengah ditelitinya akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.  Namun Kibum tetap menyunggingkan senyum sebagai balasan. Ia mengamit lengan Siwon lalu berjalan berdua menuju gereja yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

“Tahukah kau bahwa Tuhan selalu punya rencana terbaik untuk kita?”

Pertanyaan retoris Siwon menyentak dirinya. Kibum menatap wajah Siwon lalu terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kalau Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana terbaik, apa sebenarnya rencana Tuhan memberikan penyakit mematikan kepada Siwon dan dirinya?

“Kau memohon apa kepada Tuhan, Siwon _-ah_?” tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian dari pertanyaan retoris tadi.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. “Aku hanya meminta jalan yang terbaik untuk kita.”

 _“Amin.”_

 **.**

 **.**

“Kibum _-ah_ , apa benar kau menderita kanker paru-paru karena ingin menemukan obat untukku?”

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Kibum terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Wajahnya dipalingkan dari Siwon. Ia tak berani melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tidak! Ia tahu pasti ada kekecewaan di raut wajah Siwon—

 _—yang tak akan sanggup dilihatnya._

“Kenapa kau menutupi hal ini dariku?”

“Aku—“

“Aku tidak mau orang lain sampai mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk kesembuhanku!”

“Aku—“

“Kim Kibum! Tatap mataku!”

Habislah kesabaran Siwon. Pemuda itu menarik lengan Kibum lalu kedua matanya menatap tajam kedua mata kelam Kibum.

“Aku... tidak tahu... Siwon _-ah_...”

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan air matanya dihadapan Siwon. Merasa luluh hatinya, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menarik tubuh Kibum lalu memeluknya dan mengelus punggung dokter muda itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

“ _Mianhae_ , Siwon _-ah_...” Terdengar suara Kibum yang parau karena menahan air mata.

“Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Kibum _-ah_ ,” bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum—yang terisak di dalam pelukannya. “ _mianhae_ karena aku telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini...”

Pelukan itu menutupi fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kibum dua tahun yang lalu.

 _Itulah alasannya mengapa ia berada di rumah sakit sebagai pasien saat ini._

—karena  ia juga mengidap penyakit kanker yang disebabkan oleh radiasi radium.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mereka berdua tinggal menghitung waktu mundur._

Fisik Kibum sudah semakin melemah. Begitu pula dengan fisik Siwon. Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah tiga hari ia tak melihat Kibum masuk ke ruangannya. Yang masuk ke ruangannya hanya Hangeng dan Donghae—

 _—tidak ada Kibum._

“Dimana Kibum, Hangeng _-uisanim_ , Donghae _-uisanim_?”

 **Dilema.** Hangeng terdiam, Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah mereka harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Siwon bahwa Kibum yang dicarinya sedang terbaring lemah dan akan menghitung hari untuk menjemput ajal?

“Dia sedang ada satu urusan yang sangat penting,” jawab Hangeng hati-hati. Pemuda Cina itu tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari rekannya. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, kelihatan bahwa ia tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

“Apa ia baik-baik saja?”

“Dia akan baik-baik saja,” Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Donghae. Ia menatap mata coklat gelap Siwon, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan lembut. “kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan melindunginya.”

 _“Amin.”_

 **.**

 **.**

“Siwon- _ssi_ , apakah anda sudah siap untuk melakukan operasi dan pengobatan otak tengah?”

Siwon mengangguk perlahan. Hangeng tersenyum melihat respon pasiennya itu. Sudah tujuh bulan Siwon berada di rumah sakit Seoul, tentu saja ia tidak mau menambah waktunya untuk berdiam diri di rumah sakit.   

“Pengobatan ini adalah jalan terakhir untuk menyembuhkan kanker di otak tengah anda,” jelasnya sambil menakar obat bius dosis tinggi di jarum suntik. “kemungkinan tingkat keberhasilannya hanya 50 persen.”

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban. Pemuda itu tidak mempunyai jawaban apa-apa lagi, bahkan sampai jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya dan menginjeksi obat bius ke dalam darahnya.

Ia hanya ingin menunggu kedatangan Kibum.

 _Ia ingin melihat wajah Kibum yang tersenyum karena dirinya akan sembuh dari penyakitnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Persentase hidupnya 50 persen. Dan obat itu berhasil membuat 50 persen menjadi 70 persen._

Siwon sudah melalui pengobatan terakhirnya dan menjalani masa penyembuhan. Ia baru saja tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Hangeng mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak membuka mata selama dua hari. Masa kritisnya sudah dilalui.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

 _Dimana Kibum?_

Pintu kamarnya dibuka. Raut wajah Siwon yang awalnya riang berubah menjadi sedikit kecewa ketika melihat yang masuk bukan orang yang dicarinya, melainkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat. Pemuda itu duduk di samping kanannya, persis seperti posisi saat Kibum mengecek perkembangan dirinya.

“Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ ,” pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu mengenalkan dirinya. “saya dokter spesialis penyakit paru-paru yang menangani penyakit Kibum.”

Siwon mengedipkan mata sekali sebagai respon terkejutnya. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai untuk membuka suara.

“Saya harus memberitahukan sesuatu pada anda,” Kyuhyun berdehem sekali, lalu menatap mata coklat gelap Siwon.  “ini mengenai Kibum.”

Jantung Siwon berdebar mendengar nama Kibum. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tak melihat sosok dokter muda berkulit putih itu. Ingin bertanya, tetapi ia hanya terdiam sampai Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menceritakan keadaan Kibum.

“Kibum meninggal tepat sehari sebelum anda melakukan operasi.”

 _‘Deg!’_

Serangan jantung mendadak. Siwon menggeleng tidak percaya.

“sehari sebelum kepergiannya, ia menitipkan surat ini untuk anda.” Kyuhyun

“Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku tentang keadaannya sebelum aku menjalani operasi?” Siwon tidak langsung menerima amplop putih itu dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

“Kibum sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaannya padamu, termasuk kepada Hangeng dan Donghae.” Tangan Kyuhyun masih mengulurkan surat itu. Siwon masih menatap ragu amplop putih itu. Entah kenapa semua ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk untuknya.

 _Sekalipun ini mimpi, kenyataan itu terlalu cepat baginya._

“Lebih baik kau baca dulu suratnya.” 

Kyuhyun nampaknya sedikit kesal dengan respon Siwon yang begitu lambat. Tak mau berdebat, akhirnya Siwon mengambil amplop putih polos itu dan membukanya perlahan. 

 **.**

 _Selama ini, aku hanya bekerja untuk diriku sendiri. Kehidupanku yang jauh dari orangtua membuatku mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Aku juga tidak begitu dekat dengan pasien-pasienku sebelumnya karena aku tidak punya ikatan batin dengan mereka._

 _Namun semenjak kau menjadi pasienku, aku seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengan pasien yang akan kusembuhkan.  Aku mulai menemukan jati diriku sebagai seorang dokter. Selama aku meneliti obat untuk menyembuhkan kankermu,  yang selalu terbayang di benakku adalah senyumanmu. Kau mempunyai semangat hidup yang membuatku percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana terbaik untuk hamba-Nya._

 _Choi Siwon, aku mencintaimu. Teruslah hidup untukku._

 _Dari seorang dokter untuk pasiennya,_

 _Kim Kibum_

 **.**

Mata Siwon sudah tergenang air mata, bahkan beberapa bulir jatuh meluncur di pipinya. Matanya yang sembab beralih dari surat itu ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengucek matanya—mungkin dia juga habis menangis. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya,

“Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana tempat ia dikuburkan?”

 **.**

 **.**

“Di tempat ini dia beristirahat dengan tenang.”

Siwon menumpukan lututnya di tanah. Ia tatap nisan berbentuk salib dan tanah yang masih basah itu dengan pelupuk mata penuh air mata. Sementara Kyuhyun mengambil langkah mundur dan hanya mengamati pemuda itu beberapa meter dari makam—tidak mau mengganggu pemuda itu.

“Berkat kau, aku diberikan kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan,” Senyum miris tersungging di bibir Siwon. Air matanya menetes sebutir di pipi. “usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia.”

“Aku juga mencintaimu, bukan seperti pasien yang mencintai dokter yang berhasil menyembuhkannya...”

“...tetapi karena cinta seorang dokter kepada pasiennya.”

“Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang di sana, Kibum-ah...” bisiknya lirih sambil mengelus nisan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang terdiam melihat dirinya.

“Sudah, kan?” tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya (lagi). Siwon mengangguk sekali lalu tersenyum pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

“ _Kamsahamnida_ , Kyuhyun _-ssi_...”

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali.  Mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari tempat pemakaman.

Mata Siwon membelalak melihat satu objek yang dikenalnya. _‘Tunggu, apa aku salah lihat?’_

 _‘Kenapa aku seperti melihat Kibum di sana?’_

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon mempercepat langkah kakinya keluar dari pemakaman.

“Aku mau ke sana,” Siwon terus berjalan ke arah depan, menuju trotoar tanpa melihat arah kanan—

“SIWON _-SSI_! AWAS—!”

 _‘BRAK!’_

—dan genangan darah membanjiri trotoar.

Seseorang terbaring tanpa nyawa dengan kepala mengucurkan darah dengan deras. Beberapa saksi mata kecelakaan itu menatap nanar korban itu, sementara Kyuhyun menelepon ambulan dengan tangan gemetar.  Ia tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya, tapi ini nyata.

 _...ia melihat korban tabrakan itu menyunggingkan senyum yang damai._

 **.** _  
_

**.**

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: ENDING MACAM APA ITU? #langsungharakiri  
> Ini science fiction pertama saya, maaf kalau gak berasa science-nya. Malah berasa angst-nya. Hiks... #scienceficgagal (pundung)  
> Awalnya saya pingin bikin fic ini dengan couple utama Wonkyu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya si Kyu gak cocok dengan karakter dokter ini (kalau dipaksain malah gak dapet feel-nya). Makanya saya hibahkan karakter dokter ke Kibum. Jadilah couple Sibum! #alasangamutu *dibuang*  
> Entah kenapa Siwon selalu menjadi pihak yang menderita di hampir semua cerita saya... #grin *dicincang Siwonest*  
> Dan entah kenapa akhiran fic romance angst saya selalu tipe ‘hidup bersama, mati bersama’? (nangis dipojokan)  
> Wokeh! Bacotan selesai! Saya mau ngerjain laporan... Akhir kata...  
> Comment? ^_^


End file.
